


Falling for Pretty Boy

by Willow200719



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove is crushing, Brothers, Depression, El - Freeform, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Steve is a tired boy, Swim Team, babysitter, cute harringrove, max - Freeform, stranger things, tiredness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: Billy didn't expect to fall for the Hawkins Pretty boy, Steve Harrington,  but its easier than you would think.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Hargrove scanned the court for an open spot to weave his way through his teammates and score a basket, but the only possible way to do that was to get Steve Harrington off the court. He eyed the ball that was in Harringtons hands. Billy comes up behind him licking his lips while his curls fell against his broad shoulders. "Are your feet planted Pretty boy?" He whispered into the brunnete's ear, he could smell Steves hair product and perfume, it smelt like Mangos and vanilla bean coffee, an odd combination, but it fit him nicely, atleast that's what the blonde haired boy thought, "stop talking." Steve says dribbling the ball his brown eyes scanning the court for an opening to pass the ball.  
But the split second he looks away Bill yanks on his hair, and the ball drops down onto the floor bouncing once before Bill scoops it up halfway down the court once again. 

Steve runs a hand through his hair aggravated , looking at the coach, "That's not even fair! That should be a foul!" He says as Billys team erupts into cheers when the ball swishes into the net flawlessly. "sorry Steve. I must have missed it. Now get back on the court, ya got twenty minutes left." He pats Steve's shoulder nudging him back onto the court, but Steve doesn't feel like playing anymore. He feels like sleeping for days, waves of exaustion flood over him, and he closes his eyes for a few passing seconds before heading back to reality again. 

He doesn't miss Billy's smirk shot directly at him when he steps back onto the court either. 

A few minutes later Steve's name is shouted making his head snap in the coach's direction, "some middleschool redhead and her friend wants to talk to you! Go ahead and head out you did good." "Max?" steve questions in a whisper, and he looks at billy who was staring at him and looked upset or some sort of confused.  
"right. thanks coach." he grabs his bag and swings it over his shoulder, leaving the gym and walking outside to See Max and El leaning against the wall. "Steve! sorry this was the only class I knew you were in!" 

Max says cheerfully, her hand interwined with Els. "We need you to do a favor." El says staring at Steve. They were like Steve's children, and Steve was even considered part of the party, so he caved in shrugging, "Sure guys, what is it?" Max looked at El smiling, before looking back at Steve, "We need you to help us , you see eleven, she's grounded, and we need you to help her sneak into my house." Steve turned his head to see Billy walking out of the gym staring at them, "Hurry it up max I don't have all god damn day." Billy growls out walking towards his car, the three members of the party staring at him, "Anywayss, we have a plan, we know what were doing. Your gonna park outside of the forest by El's house, where El will be waiting by her window, you'll walk her though the forest, at the forest edge there's a smaller blue-ish whitish house. That's where I live. On the back of the house is two windows, the window on the left is Billy's window, the curtains usually are closed, so he won't see you, your gonna go to the window on the right, and then help El into my room. simple as that." 

Steve crosses his arms, "Is this a good idea? I mean, come on what if Billy see's me. I'll be dead." Steve questions remembering his last bad encounter with Billy landed him in the hospital. 

"you worry to much. be at els house in an hour." Max says before tossing her hair and waving goodbye to El, who was giggling before the redhead retreated to Billy's camaro that was already playing heavy metal music at a deafening volume. 

"Thankyou for helping us Steve. Very good friend." El says with a soft smile that makes Steve smile back, "no problem kid."


	2. Your beatin on me for no reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "billy! let him go! I told Steve to help us!"

It was rainy looking as Steve parked his car, and sighed leaning back into his car seat, as some song was playing softly on the radio. he checked his watch, and ran a and through his hair combing it over. "Show time." He mutters and steps out of his car, and shuts the car door, he says and walks into the forest following the directions given from Max on how to get to Hopper's cabin.  
He walked, the leaves crunching under his shoes and the small droplets of mist misted around him like a thick fog. He comes up to a smaller looking cabin that matched Max's description of el's house. "bingo." Steve exclaims tiredly, while running a hand through his hair and walks around the side of the cabin, hunching down when he passed a window. He knocks lightly on El's window and the curtains draw back showing a excited el who waves, as she grabs her backpack off her bed, "Hey Steve!" She whisper- yells, as Steve helps her out of the window. 

Steve shuts the window and turns his attention back to Eleven, "hey kid." He says ruffling her fluffy hair, and tucking his sunglasses into his pocket. "ready to see Max?" He asks as they start the walk to Max's house. 

Eleven nods gripping her backpack straps and stepping over a mossy log. "Yes. I love Max." Steve looks over at the kid, his eyebrow raised, but he doesn't say anything. "Love's a tricky thing, but your a smart kid. I'm sure you'll stick through it." "Tricky?" El repeats, and Steve pauses for a moment gathering what he's gonna say. "Yeah, it means confusing and hard."   
"Loving Max isn't confusing or hard." Eleven says shrugging, and Steve laughs at that, "I'm glad you have someone to love." 

They finally reach what Steve assumes is Max's house. The window on the left, had curtains closed. That's billy's room then. Steve thinks and turns towards the window on the right, licking his chapped lips, "So uh ready to see her?" He says cupping his hands together and kneeling slightly as Eleven steps on them using Steve as support, and tapping two fingers on Max's window. eleven had told Steve two finger taps would be there code. "Of course." eleven replies, just as the window lifts up and Max pokes her head out, "Steve! El! Come on in! But be quiet Billy's here." She says and grabs Elevens hand, pulling her in, while Steve just grabs the window frame and slides his legs in, but then Eleven trips on Max's skateboard, falling into Steve who knocked a large stack of books off Max's desk making a loud crash noise.   
"shit!" Steve exclaims, but covers his mouth as Max shushes him with wide eyes, when she hears footsteps echoing down the hall. 

"Max? Who's in there? Open the door right now." Billy says and knocks on the door violently, Max holds her body against the door, "Uhm I'm changing!" She says and Steve looks up hearing Billy's voice, the color draining from his voice. El set her backpack on the bed, standing beside Steve. 

"I heard voices Maxine! Open the damn door!" He snarls out and Max shakes her head, "N- But Billy shoved the door open past Max, "Wait- Max says but its to late, Billy is already in the room. "Harrington." Billy growls out stepping closer to Steve who was, just a little bit scared. "it's not what it looks like Hargrove." Steve exclaims taking a step back, "Oh really? It looks like your in My sisters bedroom, huh! What are you a creep?" He yells grabbing Steve's jacket collar and slamming him into the wall making Steve's head thunk, while he lets out a noise of pain, "Billy stop it!" Max exclaims stepping towards them, but Billy doesn't pay attention to his sister. "Admit your a fucking creep!" Billy snarls shoving Steve against the wall once again,   
"Its not like that, Max c-came to me after school and asked me to help sneak Eleven over here since she's grounded, I ain't no creep man, your beatin me up for no reason, you gotta believe me."   
Billy looks over at Max keeping a grip on Steve's shirt, "Its true! Let him go Billy, I told Steve to help!" She exclaims angry, ripping her brother off of Steve, and Billy turns his head in a quick motion to see a brown eyed girl with bushy brown hair. "Eleven, why don't you go get us some Gatorade from the kitchen? Its in the fridge." Max gestures calmly so Eleven wouldn't have to be in this mess. "O-okay." She replies meekly with a nod and disappears down the hallway looking for the kitchen.

"i gotta go Max.Have fun with El." Steve says quickly and in a rush. He opens the window crawling out, and Max shakes her head, "Steve its dark and raining! your cars halfway across the forest, you hit your head, you could have a concussion!" She shouts, and Steve jumps onto the grass his knees bending in pressure, and turns his head to look at Billy who had an unreadable expression on his face, "I'm sorry Max, I'm not looking forward to being killed today, sorry if I ruined your time with el." He apologizes and turns around walking into the forest and touching his neck, feeling something wet. He looks at the droplets of ruby red blood be washed from his hand as the rain starts pouring.


	3. ahoy.

The rain was cold and leaves were falling off the branches, so their wasn't any protection from the rain as it poured down on a very cold steve, who was shivering. His jacket was thin, and was made for summer , not late fall. Steve had no clue where he was at this point, he had strayed from the path trying to find a shortcut to his car, but it made things worse. He spots a group of pine tree's that had a enclosure of space under them, sheltering from the rain. He slides down to the ground in the little enclosed area, and pulls his jeanclad knees to his chest. He shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around himself like a blanket. "I can just rest for a bit." He murmurs and closes his eyes , his blurry vision turning to black. 

Max crosses his arms Bily, "What the actual hell Billy! What the fuck is your problem? Huh? Is it because you think you have to enemies with Steve? whatever it is its stupid! he is not a pedophile! He's my friend!" Max exclaims her blue eyes staring down Billy, who turned to look away from the window back at Max, "Watch your mouth, I was just watching out for you." Billy warns his tone deeper, and aggravated, Max laughs, "By hurting him?!" She yells at him, and he stares at her, before he walks out of the room his boots stomping against the creaky wooden floor that needed swept, he bumps into Eleven. He steps back and looks at the girl. "Hey kid." he greets in a monotone voice before pushing past her and into his room slamming the door, making the picture frames on the wall go crooked.  
Eleven's brown eyes widen before she steps into Max's room, "I got the gatorade." She says looking at the blueberry flavored energy drink. Max turns to look at eleven who was unware of what really just happened. "Bitchin." 

Billy Hargrove sat on his bed hunched over. He had fucked up, he always does. He hadn't meant to hurt Steve, no he never does, but he always ends up doing it. He didn't mean to lose it, or get upset, it just happened. And damn, Max was right. Maybe he had shaken Steve up because they were meant to be enemies at school. Steve wasn't a pedophile, he is max's friend. Billy knew that, he was basically their mom. Even earning him the nickname, Mama Steve. That's usually what Billy hears him get called by El. "God fucking damnitt!" Bill yells and throws his stack of history books at the wall He closes his eyes and lays on his stomache, head in his pillow. But he see's Steve, all bloody faced- Billy's own fists pounding down on him, Steve groaning while his eyes were swollen shut. Billy sits up a hard exhale leaving his mouth, he stands up and throws on his worn out denim jacket, the one that smelt like cigarettes and cologne. He stomps down the hall and out the door, His boots digging into the gravel driveway as he swings his car door open, getting in and twisting the key. He turns on the radio, "Welcome to Scoops ahoy, where you'll sail on an ocean of flavor! The broadcast man, pauses before more voices join in, "Ahoy! Robin chirps, "Ahoy!" Steve also calls out, "Ahoy! come down to scoops located in Starcourt" Then it changes to some rock music, and Billy lays back, Steve's, "ahoy" Repeating in his head as he speeds down the road.


	4. The help from byers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god Steve's car is still on the dirt road- he's been in the forest since last night." Max exclaims, panic filling her voice as her bike jolts to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Billy drove to the quarry, his tires sliding to a stop as they hit gravel. He turns the engine off and steps out, leaning against the hood. He pulls out a pack of marlburo's plucking out a cigarette, and tucking the box back into his pocket. He flickers the lighter flame until it lights and he shuts the zippo lighter in one motion before letting the cigarette dangle from his lips.   
He watches the moon shine down on the water , the dark blue water emitting sparkles. 

That morning, Max starts riding towards the school, but she jerks to a stop, her ratty converse pushing down on the brakes of her bike. "Woah!" El yells jerking forward and then back, "oh my god, steve's car is still by the woods, he, he could still be in there!" She exclaims her tone frantic, "W-what?" el repeats, "this is not good, I goddamnit Steve! He should've just stayed here, and I could've just told billy to go fuck himself, okay, okay, we'll just go to school, and then, we'lll find Steve's friend jonathon, and he can help us out right?" el nods, "Jonathon." She repeats his name as if trying it out for the first time.   
"He's will's brother, now hold on." Max says and she kicks of the ground, her bike flying down the dirt road hill, as she turns down the road to reach the school. Max and el get off quickly and she doesnt bother to lock her bike on the bike rack.   
"Okay, maybe he has english first? I've heard Steve talk about him and jonathon being partners first period in english or something? we can go by that."   
She opens the door to the high school, and they both step inside looking around, the halls were empty, the bell must have rang. "Okay look for the english room."   
El nods and traces her fingers down the hall against the locker, "English." el whispers, and Max's head whips toward the door, she looks in the little window of door, "he's in there."   
She takes a deep breathe her blue eyes concentrating on the door handle, finally she musters up the courage to open the door, the class stops to look at her, and her cheeks flush red, "Uhm- can we see Jonathon for awhile?" She asks, and the teacher who was wearing a blue wrinkled suit dress, and her hair blonde and fryed to a crisp. Max fails to notice, Billy is in the back of the classroom, chewing on the tip of his pen, also noticing Steve's absence, his blue eyes burning into Jonathon's back, watching him leave with Max and el.

"Were in the middle of something." Max rolls her eyes, "He signed up with the principal to tutor us, now may we now see Jonathon for awhile?" she repeats already fed up with the teacher. jonathon looks up at the redheaded girl, and her brown bushy haired friend, they were part of Steve's little kids/friend group, he looks at Steve's corner seat that was empty, Did this have something to do with Steve?   
"Fine, go along Mr.Byers." The teacher says and goes back to jabbering about puncuation marks, and Jonathon slings his backpack he had been using for the past two years on his shoulder, he steps into the door, and Max shuts the door, "Uhm, you guys are friends with Steve right? I don't remember signing up for anything- "Yeah. It was a lie, we need help, last night, Steve helped El sneak into my room, they took a route from el's cabin, and took a path and Billy, my brother, he caught us, and thought Steve was a creep, and messed him up a bit, we saw Steve's head bleeding last night, and he walked back into the forest, but his cars still parked where it was last night, and were worried. Can you help?" 

Jonathon breathed in sharply, "Yeah-yeah okay, I can help."   
Max gives him a grateful smile sticking out her hand, "Shake on it."


	5. Cares about Steve or not, this is still his fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should leave." Max says her hands in tight fists at her side. billy laughs, "that's dumb, I'm out here looking for my pretty boy."   
> Max scoffs, "Oh please, you don't give a shit about Steve, the guilts just eating your stone cold heart up you asshole."

Jonathons's car was run down, but it fit Max and el. It smelt of ink, and his dollar store deodorant. "Take a turn here!" Max exclaims, and Jonathon swerves to a right driving down the gravel road, "His car should be up here." Max says as they slow down, and he parks infront of Steve's car, worry settling into the pits of their stomaches, making Jonathon feel sick, "Alright, we stick together, uhm, jane, should know this place better than us. Let her lead."   
Max agree's and holds onto el's hand, Jonathon trailing behind the two. "So you assume, he would've found his way back if he hadn't had a head injury?"   
Jonathon asks brushing back some branches in the path, the fall leaves crunching underneath his boots.   
"Its all stupid Billy's fault, somethings wrong with him, he, he just hurts Steve for no reason, and and Steve is part of the party, and I hate seeing him hurt by someone that's my family. I feel like its   
partially my fault."   
"i'm sure you can't stop Billy , don't blame yourself, its not your fault." Jonathon says to the girl who he felt bad for.   
"I know." max says with a heavy sigh, as they walk farther.  
Billy walks down the hall, every girl staring at him, but he doesn't pay any attention to him, no, he needed to find Max, and Jonathon, and he had to find Steve. Where would they be going? Max had said, she watched Steve walk back into the woods, but he hadn't come out apparently, so he just needed to follow the gravel road, and then catch up to them. Easy. 

Billy pressed on the gas pedal, his car roaring, and the music turning on, loudly playing through the speakers. 

He turns down the gravel road, seeing tire marks, "bingo." He mutters while Parking behind Steve's car. It was Steve's car alright, his license plate saying, "Stevie" A smirk creeped onto Billy's face, and cups his hand around his eyes as he looks in the window of his car, and saw that photos were taped around the radio area, and queen cd's were scattered on the passenger seat. and sparkly cherry flavored lipbalm was hanging down from the shift stick. A brief thought of wondering what kissing Steve would be like crossed his mind, but it was gone quickly once he realized shit like tha can't happen until he had forgiven Billy, and was in good health.   
He followed the small path waiting to hear voices.

"Hanging out with kids now to Byers?"   
The trio turns around, to reveal Billy, who had a cigarette dangling between his lips, and was staring at them. "Billy?" Max asks her eyes widening, and Jonathon feels a bit intimadated, he can smell Billy's cologne from where he was standing. "the one and only Maxine dear." He says turning to look at the redhead, who looked like she was gonna punch him in the face, "We ain't looking for trouble hargrove." Jonathon says speaking up, and Hargrove laughs, "Is that so?" "What are you doing here, don't you have school?" Max snaps, and Billy's face hardens, and his fists tighten, "can't I say the same for you, huh? running around with Byers and that girl." He says his voice tough and cold, "Yeah well we wouldn't be here, if your such a dick!"   
Billy steps forward in a swift moment angrily, but Jonathon steps in, "Don't touch her." He says trying to sound threatning, but his voice is quivering. The blonde scoffs, "I wasn't going to Johnny boy,   
just gonna tell her she should watch her mouth." He says taking a step back and blowing out cigarette smoke. 

"You should leave." Max says her hands in tight fists at her side. billy laughs, "that's dumb, I'm out here looking for my pretty boy."   
Max scoffs, "Oh please, you don't give a shit about Steve, the guilts just eating your stone cold heart up you asshole." 

"No. He cares." They turn to look at el who had a drip of red blood sliding down from her nose, "H-he w-what?" Max repeats leaning in towards el who, whispers , "I saw, I read his mind, he likes friend Steve, he cares."   
Max looks at Billy who looked annoyed and confused, "Cares about Steve or not, this is still his fault." 

"that's why I'm helping you look for him Maxine." Billy says walking past her.


	6. found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "el, el, Billy! I found him!"

Max looks back to El, and watches Billy continue walking. 

There Steve was, lips blue, and his eyes closed face pale, and nose red He had dried blood on his neck, and he had goosebumps on his arms, and his jacket was loosely covering him. Max crouched down shaking his shoulders, "Steve! Steve?" she says in a panic. "El, el, Billy! I found him!" She says shouting behind her, and she presses two fingers agains his neck. There was a pulse, so he wasn't dead, but she couldn't seem to get him awake. Billy turns around, and makes her way towards Max's voice. He nudges Max aside, Billy checks his pulse again, "Why isn't he waking up?" He asks a bit scared, and turns to eleven, who presses her palm to Steve's forehead, closing her eyes, while Billy stares at her confused.   
"His body. Shut down. Shut down naturally to preserve body heat. He'll wake up once in his natural condition again, and loss of blood too." Billys shoulders slink down a bit, knowing that the blood loss was his fault,   
"So he's basically just asleep?" Jonathon asks wearily grabbing Steve's hand, feeling how cold it was. "I think so yeah." Max says brushing some of Steves hair out of his face, "If we take him home, and let him rest he should return back to normal state." Max says and Jonathon nods, "I can carry him back then." Jonathon starts- but is interuppted by Billy, "I don't think so Johnny boy. I'll take care of' him."   
Blue eyes intently watch Billy, as Max stares at her brother who had scooped Steve up. While Jonathon just gives a meek nod too scared to argue, because Billy was glaring at him, and his hands were curled into a fist.   
Billy shivers a bit as he picks up Steve, who's body was cold, and he could see that he was trembling, "Hurry up Maxine we ain't got all day to make sure Pretty boy ain't gonna die." "Its your fault." Max spits out venom evident in her tone, while grabbing Steve's wallet that had fallen onto the ground, Billy's lips curl up into a sneer, as he cradles Steve closer, "Shut your mouth." 

"Dustins gonna freak once he figured out why we left school." Max exclaims stepping over a moss-covered log that had baby mushrooms growing on it. "Who the hell's dustin?" The blond asks, wandering if it was Steve's boyfriend, because if he was Billy would most likely start having a fit. "He's my friend. Steve's bestfriend too. Their like partners in crime. Real friends. Something you wouldn't know." Max mutters, as she opens Steve's wallet looking at Steve's driver's license photo.   
"Doesn't he come over sometimes to play D&D?" Jonathon questions remebering Will talk about it once. "Yeah, Max stops with a small smile, "But he's shit at reading, Somethings wrong with him, I'm pretty sure, I think he has dyslexia. he gets his letters backwards, and he always focuses to hard on the letters. Your girlfriend hasn't been a big help either, ditching the tutoring sessions steve asked for since he knows he sucks at english."   
"Dyslexia?" Billy says glancing down at the brown eye'd boy who was breathing steadily. "Yeah, nobody's bothered to help him with it. He's convinced he's just stupid, but I know Steve's smart, he just needs help." She says running a hand through her tangled red hair.   
"His parents don't help him?"   
"His parents are never home, their shitty parents, Steve said its been that way since he was ten. He just lives alone most of the time. That's why sometimes he'll invite us over and we order pizza."   
"and he makes us eggo's." El adds in, making Billy smile a bit, something he hadn't done in awhile. 

Once they had got back into their cars, Billy had slid Steve into the passenger seat, and gets into the drivers seat, turning on the heat, and placing his jacket on steve's sleeping figure.   
"Let's getcha home Harrington." Billy mutters watching jonathon drive down the road a cloud of dust following him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I haven't updated this in months, but feel free to check out my new Harringrove stories.

Billy sat there for awhile sitting on the chair, his eyes closing slowly, as he knows he's about to fall asleep, but he doesn't wanna fall asleep for a long period of time and have Steve wake up in the state he's in. So he decides to take a shower, after all he's dirty and some leaves are stuck in his hair.

Steve's bathroom looked like the most used room in the house besides Steve's room. Hair products and bottles with pink labels, and jars of jell, and cream, there was magazines stacked in the corner of the sink. Lavender and peach scented soap by the sink. The floors were a shiny marble, so was the counter top. The knobs for the hot and cold water were literal diamonds, well probably fake diamonds. But still.

Billy got undressed putting his clothes into a pile of clothes on the floor. He stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. There was a shelf with bottles of strawberry scented shampoo, and cinnamon and sugar conditioner. Billy smiles to himself, of course Steve used girly shampoo.

He wondered what it would be like if Steve was showering with him. Would Steve be pressed against the wall of the shower breathing heavy? Would Billy be kissing down his neck? Or would Steve stand under the water shoulders shaking, terrified that Billy's even in the shower with him.

Billy liked the first option better. He lets the soap drip down his body and he leans his head against the wall, all he could think about was Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve. He turned the water cold. When Billy got out he wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked into Steve's room.

He looks into Steve's closet for bigger clothes that would fit him. He pulls on a pair of larger sweatpants that would fit him and a tank top that looked big enough. When he turned around and sat back down he reached out and ran his hand through Steve's hair. His lips were getting their natural pink color back. That was good. He kissed Steve's hand knowing that he'd probably never get the chance if Steve was awake. He sits at the end of Steve's bed and watches him.

Max sat on her bed while El rubbed her back. "I'm sure he'll be okay Max."

Max bites her lip, "El?" Eleven stops to look at Max,

"Yeah?" "We could always see where he is, you know, how you find people. Only if you wanted to. I'd never make you do something you didn't want too do."

El nods. "That's a good idea. We can do that." Max looks around her room before her eye's drop down to the floor, "he left his watch here." She hands it to El, who rubs her thumb over the material. She nods, and takes one of Max's shirts tying it around her eyes. Max turns on her T.V to a channel that was simply static.


End file.
